Scales are commonly employed to test the bushel weight of grain. Such scales as used, for example, at grain elevators are large, expensive pieces of equipment. There are no small, portable scales available for use by farmers in weight testing grain.
A small scale for weighing fertilizer is known. That scale, as distributed by Midland Cooperative, Inc. of St. Paul, Minn., is a balance beam scale having weight increment notches on the beam for support on a knife edge. The spacing of the notches does not permit the precise weight measurements required in the test weighing of grains.
Accordingly, the test weight scale disclosed herein has been developed with a view towards meeting the need of farmers for a portable scale capable of providing reasonably accurate test weight measurements of a variety of grains on a per bushel basis.